All Thanks To The Macaroni
by tacheyanna
Summary: Macy gets her tray knocked over on her new shirt, and Nick is there to walk her to the nurse to clean up. Is that the only thing he will do? One-Shot. MacyxNick


**A/N: This is my very first one-shot, so I hope you like it. It's a really stupid name, but hey....couldn't think of anything else. Also sorry it's kind of corny....=( I do hope you like it and write reviews. Love you guys!**

**All Because Of The Macaroni  
**

I stared at the crowded cafeteria as I made my way through everyone to my table. There he was, having conversation with Joe probably about something stupid; well you couldn't blame him, because Joe was stupid. The truth was, he was not as stupid as Kevin (of course I don't mean that in a bad way!) Kevin was always goofing around, but that's what I liked about.

I started to stare at Nick again: his chocolate brown hair that was covering his gleaming sepia eyes, his black and white collared shirt, his black gentleman's jacket, his snowy white tie. I really liked it when Nick rolled his sleeves up; it was like his own personal style that he created. It kind of awed me sometimes how he can put together an amazing outfit….but Stella did most of the designing and pairing. Speaking of Stella, where was she?

Nick had an annoyed grimace on his face as Joe and Kevin started to raise their voices a little louder. Could hear them from where I was standing. "You gotta ask her!" Joe exclaimed to him as Nick's grimace deepened.

Kevin added. "You know a monkey can't be friends with a banana if the banana doesn't know the monkey." Joe and Nick gave Kevin a confused look.

"What are you talking about Kevin, and what does monkeys have to do with this?" Nick asked with annoyance coloring his tone. Kevin took out a whiteboard out of nowhere.

"Well you see," he said drawing a quick sketch of a monkey and a banana with his red marker. "All monkeys like bananas. Bob can't eat the banana if he doesn't know the banana." Kevin said pointing his expo marker at the banana of the board.

"Why name it Bob?" Joe asked still confused. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'll name him Steve." He said as he wrote in crimson "Steve" above the monkey.

"Why does it have to be a guy? Why can't it be a girl?" Joe pointed out to Kevin. I saw Nick roll his eyes.

"This has NOTHING to do with monkeys or bananas! I don't even care if the monkey's name is Peter!" Nick complained.

Then I felt someone bump into me and my hot macaroni spilled on top of my new shirt. That's what happens when you stand in the middle of the cafeteria. I felt all eyes on me and I swear even the walls were staring at me. I heard some people whisper, following some whispers by Joe in Nick's ear. Then Nick stood up from his seat and started walking over to me. I felt butterflies attack my stomach. _Calm down Macy, he just wants to talk to you…it's not a big deal_ I told myself in my head.

Nick finally reached me and asked "Want me to help you get that off?" I felt myself turn red.

"Um, yeah sure." I responded followed by "Ooohhh"s from Kevin and Joe. I gave them a dark stare and they quickly closed their mouths. Nick grabbed me by the small of my back as he led me out of the cafeteria. His touch sent chills down my spine as he started to escort me to the nurse's office. The silence was kind of awkward…actually maybe it wasn't due to Nick being the shy and quiet Jonas. The halls were quiet; the only sounds heard were some classroom conversation inside certain doors and Nick and my footsteps down the hall.

I decided to start conversation, because the silence was killing me. "So, where's Stella?" I asked Nick as his eyes were fixed to the path in front of him.

He turned his head to face me. "I would think you would know since you two are close, but she is staying at home designing outfits for our show tomorrow." He answered as he turned his attention back to the path.

"Well, won't she get in trouble? How did her mom let her stay home?" I asked.

"She won't get in trouble because her mom is out of town on a business trip, and she going to cover herself up saying she has the chicken poxes." I nodded as he continued to look at me; I saw his stare from the corner of my eye. I felt weird that he was staring at me, and I couldn't help but turn red. Then we stopped in front of the nurse's door. Before I put my hand on the handle Nick's vice stopped me.

"Macy?" I turned around to be surprised with Nick's lips pressed to mine. I didn't do anything for the first five seconds of the kiss; I didn't even breathe. Then I found myself kissing him back as I ran my fingers through his brown curls. He placed his hand on my back to bring me closer, and the other one was tangled in my hair. I inhaled his sweet breath as his lips moved with mine. Then he slowly pulled away and stared at me satisfied.

"Nick….." was all I could manage to say. Nick stood there for awhile to think then he spoke.

"Macy, I know you are confused…but there is no other way to put this: I like you, a lot. Probably ever since we were little I had a crush on you, but over the years I think it became something more." He said quietly. I felt my heart burning. "Macy, I love you." He whispered.

I ran my fingers through my tangled hair before answering. "Well Nick I think I love you too." I whispered back. Nick smiled lightly and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back then he let go, staring down at his shirt. I noticed there were yellow gooey stains there. I blushed.

"Sorry." I apologized as I put my hand on the knob of the door. "Let's get cleaned up."

**A/N: Aww! How cute...lol! Anyway hope you liked it! =D**


End file.
